List of items in Tales of Phantasia
The following are a list of items in Tales of Phantasia. Items *'Apple Gummy' - A jelly that restores HP by 30% *'Lemon Gummy' - A jelly that restores HP by 60% *'Orange Gummy' - A jelly that restores TP by 30% *'Pine Gummy' - A jelly that restores TP by 60% *'Mixed Gummy' - A jelly that restores both HP and TP by 30% *'Miracle Gummy' - A jelly that restores both HP and TP by 60% *'Elixir' - Restores both HP and TP to full *'Panacea Bottle' - A mystic potion that cures status changes *'Recure Bottle' - A mystic potion that will cure all status changes but Stone *'Life Bottle' - Restores the will to fight for one character *'Holy Bottle' - Limits encounter rates for a brief period *'Dark Bottle' - Increases encounter rates for a brief period *'Rune Bottle' - Allows you to identify unknown items *'Flare Bottle' - Raises your offense 30% in battle but lowers your defense 30% *'Charm Bottle' - Use in stores for a 30% decrease in store prices. *'Sage' - A leaf that increases HP by 5% *'Red Sage' - A leaf that increases HP by 10% *'Savory' - A leaf that increases TP by 5% *'Red Savory' - A leaf that increases TP by 10% *'Lavendar' - Increases one character's Strength by 1 *'Red Lavendar' - Increases one character's Strength by 2 *'Velbain' - Increases one character's Agility by 1 *'Red Velbain' - Increases one character's Agility by 2 *'Spectacles' - Allows you to see enemies' HP and TP in battle *'Hourglass' - Momentarily stops time in a battle *'Chronoglass' - Stops time in battle longer than an Hourglass does *'Aerocake' - Use in battle for a strong explosion attack on the opponents *'Basilisk's Scale' - Fills one's HP to maximum (can't be used in battle) *'Miracle Charm -' *'Ukiyoe' - Portrait of the Ninja Town's emperor *'Ivory' - I believe these can be traded for Mah Jongg Pieces somewhere *'Mah Jongg Pieces' - Use in battle to make Mah Jongg chips fall on enemies Special Items *'Lace Ruby' - An item that allows you access into the Underground Temple's deepest lairs *'Morrison's Book' - The book Morrison gives you telling you about your destiny *'Kowaretamemi (Broken Sprout)' - A small piece of Yggdrasil *'Element Orb' - What the Sylphs give you to attempt to recover Yggdrasil *'Demitel Key' - The key to unlocking rooms in Demitel's Manor *'Kyokashou (Pass)' - A pass to the Morla Gallery *'Emblem' - This emblem allows you access to Ymir Lake *'Food Sack S' - Allows you to hold 200 Food *'Food Sack M' - Allows you to hold 2000 Food *'Food Sack L' - Allows you to hold 20000 Food *'Shouhaijou (Letter of Inquiry)' - A letter from Runeglom for Edward *'Kowaretamebian (Broken Bracelet) -' *'Yougan (Prophecy) Key' - Allows you access to the inner depths of the Volcano *'Trump' - A card that allows you to explore the Abyss of Thor fully *'Fushigi na ta Kagami (Mysterious Mirror)' - Allows you to see the truth in Dhaos' castle *'Wing Pack' - Enables you to fly on the Metal Birds *'Combo Command' - Allows you to input spell commands with Street Fighter style button motions Food *'Bread Roll' - Food up 10 *'Cheese' - Food up 20 *'Creamy Cheese' - Food up 400 *'Beef' - Food up 80 *'Apple' - Food up 60 *'Steak' - Food up 260 *'Roast' - Food up 120 *'Butter' - Food up 150 *'Seafood' - Food up 300 *'Hot Dog (Toro)' - Food up 2000 *'Vegetable' - Food up 220 *'Dragon Steak' - Food up 2000 *'White Radish (Daikon)' - Food up 100 *'Milky Roast' - Food up 1000 *'Hamburger' - Food up 200 *'Juicy Beef' - Food up 700 *'Tender Roast' - Food up 1000 *'Kombo' - Food up 2 *'Great Apple' - Food up 1000 *'Big Hot Dog (Ootoro)' - Food up 2000 *'Green Butter (Macchauirou)' - Food up 2000 *'Japanese Soup (Miso)' - Food up 1000 *'Soy Patty (Konnyaku)' - Food up 60 Category: Lists